Prince of Tennis School Life
by bananasplit92
Summary: The prince of tennis boys get hauled off for remedial lessons. Because they can't afford to fail anymore, can they? I sort of gave up on this, so it's now complete.
1. History with Hyotei

**Inspired by the fact that the PoT boys never seem to have any form of academic life, which we long-suffering school students know is downright impossible. Hope this turns out okay...**

**I do not own PoT. Though I'd give about anything to own Yuushi...**

History with Hyotei

"...and you see that this artefact from the Aryan civilisation resembles a chess set. If people living hundreds of years ago to be able to make this, we can infer that...?" _Damn that moronic teacher. Die sensei. _

"um, chess is a very old game?" _Damn him too. Die teacher. And take Jirou with you. _

"Wrong. As you can see, they were able to use grids for the squares on the set. How did they manage to measure and produce such precise work without the modern tools we have today?" _Do I look like I bloody care? Enlighten us already so we can go._

Such was the atmosphere in Shishido's head as the Hyotei team were subjected to yet another two-hour History make-up lesson intended to replace the classes they'd missed when training for the regional competitions. Needless to say, it wasn't working so well. With this attitude in almost everyone's head, it seemed that the entire team was doomed to fail yet another exam, with the exception of our resident genius Yuushi. And Jirou. No one had ever bothered to ask what Jirou's favourite subject was, in any of the few conversations he'd stayed awake long enough to have. But it was totally unnecessary to ask now. Jirou was the only one fully awake, bobbing up and down in his chair and eagerly absorbing anything sensei said. Well, at least now the team had a source of History notes to look for when they needed to cram two days before the test.

Resting on his elbow and struggling desperately against the lure of sleep, Gakuto was able to find energy to shoot a poisonous glare at the back of Yuushi's head. Said doubles partner was looking out the window at the school garden outside, not paying any attention to the lesson at all, but who was? Besides Jirou, that was. Gakuto would be fine with that if Yuushi had to struggle with passing like the _normal_ people on the team, but no, he always breezed through without studying at all, while Gakuto crammed so devotedly the night before and failed anyway. Damn Yuushi. Glancing at Atobe on the other side of the room, Gakuto wasn't surprised to see His Royal Highness looking disgustedly at the History teacher's clothes. Trust Atobe. Not everyone in the world could afford fox-furs and multimillionaire things like that. Obviously, even a decade and a half of existence in the cruel world had failed to knock that fact into their captain.

Jirou, on the other hand...

Blissfully unaware of his teammates' unfortunate plight, Jirou was having lots of fun hearing about civilisations and how they managed to make a living when times were so hard and nature so harsh. If only the teacher could communicate more to his students...But that was okay. Jirou was very happy simply listening to cold hard facts and noting them down. History was by far his favourite subject, and the only one he ever managed to score well in, no surprise. He couldn't understand why all his classmates wanted to kill him whenever he started talking about history. It was a very nice subject...right?

Meanwhile, Hiyoshi was cursing himself for not bringing his library book to school. It was a very good book about a powerful but greedy king who ended up being overthrown by his nephew. Okay, maybe not the best ever plot there was, but it was a thousand times better than trying to listen to the most ancient teacher on Earth as he rattled on, miraculously transforming the originally intriguing subject of ruthless human sacrifices into flawless sleep therapy. There were quite a few other history teachers around in school, why did they have to get landed with this one? Was he being punished for someone he'd killed in a past life? Death might be better than this...No, really.

"Oh dear...Forgot to bring the notes on civilisations..." Silent class cheer: _YES YES YES YES YES!_

"Wait here for a while, I'll be back as soon as I can." _That's okay, take your time...God is so good to me..._

As soon as the teacher started out of the classroom, the entire place came alive. Atobe commenced complaining loudly about sensei's atrocious dress sense, Gakuto started trying to kill Yuushi and Shishido started packing his bag. Might as well make a run for it: Otori was down with flu so there was no reason for Shishido to stay in class any longer. "Anyone coming? I'm getting out of here."

Multiple cries of "Me! Me!" were heard coming from some of the team, namely Hiyoshi and Gakuto, who was trying his best to haul his much taller doubles partner away with him. And failing. Miserably. Yuushi saw no harm in sitting here for the rest of the lesson. He had nothing else better to do anyway. He'd probably sit here for the rest of his life if he could, growled a very miffed Gakuto's brain. But I'm not going to let him kill himself here... "Come on Yuushi, why waste your life away here when you could be coming to the arcade with me?"

"You should be staying here instead, and we'll go to the arcade later. Sensei's coming back soon anyway. I want to live to see my next birthday, thanks." Were all tensais really this mean?

"If you're not coming then I'm leaving you here! Come on Hiyoshi." Gakuto was pretty pissed. With Shishido, they ran at full speed towards the door and started down the stairs, bumping into sensei carrying a load of paper on the way.

Wait.

Yes, bumped into sensei carrying a load of paper on the way. _Damn._

"You three, trying to skip classes, is it? Truancy is a serious offence! You will come back to the lesson right this minute and stay back for an hour to reflect on your behaviour! And two weeks' detention for all three of you! Now get back to class!" _Collective cursing. Shit. That didn't work out so well..._

_**Back in class...**_

Yuushi tried his best to hide the I-told-you-so look that kept threatening to spread across his face whenever he looked at Gakuto. And succeeded, fortunately, guaranteeing his ability to live until his next birthday. Atobe kept right on smirking. Placing his survival at great risk...At the hands of Shishido and Gakuto. Hiyoshi would leave him alone if he offered him a good book.

_Stealing a glance at our three (would-be) escapees..._

_Sulk. And continue mentally cursing sensei to hell and back again._

_Sulk. And silently moan about the forgotten storybook._

_Sulk. And throw dirty looks at Yuushi._

There was an hour left of History remedial.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I had severe writer's block! I just wrote it because I kept thinking that I should write a fic like that...Only when I got down to it did I realise I didn't know what to write, which shouldn't have been the case...**


	2. Research with Rikkaidai

**Yay! I'm writing again! Thanks to those who reviewed, and thanks for the advice! This time it's the Rikkai Boys! Heh, I just love Marui. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Prince of Tennis no matter how hilarious I would find it. I am also unfortunately not being paid for this fanfic. **

Research Studies with Rikkaidai

"Marui-senpai, pay attention! You were the one who suggested this topic on the first place!"

"I thought I suggested a sugar-in-food study..."

"I'm tired of this project already. Can we change it?"

Yukimura was highly amused at his team's interest, or lack of interest, in the Research Project they were supposed to be doing. It was surprising, really, considering the Research Project was tennis-based, being done by a bunch of boys obsessed with the sport. He didn't mind this project himself, and he'd diligently done a bit of researching on his own. So had Sanada, his ever-reliable vice-captain. And Renji, but Renji didn't count because he researched everything anyway.

"That's strange...According to my calculations, a group of tennis freaks like us would have at least a 90 percent interest rate. My recordings, on the other hand...An interest rate of five out of a hundred isn't so good, is it?" Yes, by "Renji researched everything", Yukimura had really meant "everything".

"Since we've already decided on this, can we just get down to the important bits?" The baby of the team was visibly annoyed.

"Come on, Kiri-kun, we have the entire semester for this, we can afford to relax" And trust Niou to bring his laidback lazy attitude into Research Studies as well.

Marui flopped onto Jackal's bed and started counting how many marshmallows he could fit into his mouth without choking. The owner of said bed paled drastically and tried to pull Marui off it before he choked and puked a messy mixture of marshmallow and spit all over the comforter. Marui bounced out of reach and stuffed in another five."Do you think I can make the Guiness World Records?"

And thus, a beautiful Saturday afternoon opened with the Rikkaidai Team sitting in Jackal's bedroom, ostensibly to discuss the Research Studies project that each club had been assigned.

_**A Week Ago...**_

"_Each club has been told to conduct a research Project that will span the whole of the first school semester. We are to come up with a topic by next week, and at the end of the project, we have to submit a full group report of 3000-5000 words, complete with research that we have done. There will also be a peer evaluation session, to ensure that no one slacks off." Yukimura was a little worried about how his team would take this._

_The team was scared stiff for a full minute and the only people who remained normal were Yukimura, who admittedly enjoyed this rare moment, and Renji, noting down stuff in that evil notebook._

_**A Few Days Ago...**_

_They had all agreed upon the topic of "How Tennis can affect a person's life". Predictably. They were sure it was a project they'd all actually take a bit of interest in. But they were all to learn how horribly wrong they could be..._

_End Flashback_

"Wait...we have to do SURVEYS for this? I thought all we had to do was research! It's called RESEARCH studies!" Exploded Kirihara. It never occurred to him, of course, that it would take the entire team all of about 20 minutes to do research on how tennis could affect a person's life. Make that ten minutes, since they could just lift everything off Renji's notebook. Compared to a whole semester, this would seem rather short

"Therefore, the task could not be so easy as to simply look up information on the internet. Kirihara loses two intelligence points..."

"What intelligence points? You're not keeping a record on each person's IQ are you!" Kirihara looked like he was ready to cry.

"Of course I am." Renji ignored his poor kouhai's spluttering and went on. "I'm pleased to say that Sanada has the highest score at the moment consisting of 30 points. Yukimura has 27, but I'm thinking that might not be so accurate since he took a month off when he was in hospital, making it virtually impossible for me to observe him during that period. Fortunately for you, you have been rescued from the last position by Marui, who ends the list at -4."

Much to Jackal's chagrin, Marui choked.

Puking partially masticated marshmallows onto the bed.

Before the normally mild Jackal could kill his double partner for messing up his beloved Winnie the Pooh comforter, everyone's attention was immediately transferred onto Yukimura as they heard the quiet voice of Rikkai Fuzoku's most wanted guy. "I believe it's Yukimura-_Buchou, _and Sanada_-Fukuchou_...oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

He was mildly surprised to see his entire team looking immensely sorry and apologetic. Especially in Niou's case. However, he did want to get this project done as soon as possible and to do that he'd needed the attention of the team, who he knew would jump off a thousand foot high cliff into the treacherous ocean and waiting rocks if only he told them to. But first he needed their attention. That little tactic had worked, as always.

"It's okay, really. Anyway I think we've had quite enough fooling around for today, and we should be working on the project instead of getting distracted. We have until the end of the semester but I'm sure you all want to get it over with, am I right?" Of course he was. Yukimura, the most wanted guy in Rikkai Fuzoku, was never wrong. Accompanied by that trademark smile that melted the hearts of everyone within a fifty-foot radius of it, that gentle voice never failed to persuade. And I mean Never.

"Yes Buchou!"

"Good. Jackal, we'll make it up to you for making your house like this, I promise. Renji, what data have you got? Or rather, what data have you Not got?"

"Only the surveys. I have everything from different personalities' reactions to tennis, to the effects tennis can have on one's physical, mental and or psychological state. May I add that at the rate we are progressing now, it should only take another six months before we are able to come up with the full report, inclusive of survey results and data tabulation."

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief, even and especially the captains. It was a relief for all to know that there was someone so meticulously monitoring their work, even if a bit too meticulously. Even Jackal was relieved, to the point that he forgot to murder his doubles partner, who took the opportunity to scuttle away.

Renji scribbled down the team's reaction to what he'd just said, and subconsciously thought of ways to exploit this gratitude. He then held his pen at the ready as he delivered the bombshell.

"Unfortunately, if you look carefully at the calendar you'll find we are in the middle of the first term, which now gives us a total of three months to complete this research project..."

_End_

**A/N: And yet another mindless fanfiction is contributed to the world. I hope this one is a bit more organized than the last, although I sidetracked...a lot. I don't really plan much before writing, I just write what comes to me as I go along. I'll try planning for the next chapter though! Next up are the Seigaku boys!**


	3. Science with Seigaku

**I'm back after a long break to torture you readers yet again with my awful fics. The exams were coming but now they're over so I'm free to write again. This chapter, as well as the next, is well overdue. But now here it is.**

**Mochita-chan mentioned that the teams were all in the same class even though some are from different years. I did think of that but I couldnt find another excuse for them all to be together, so bear with me. Thanks for the tip though. And I'm totally clueless as to the characters' favourite subjects, so I just made them as in-character as possible. But even so, thanks a lot for the extra info, Mochita-chan!**

Science with Seigaku

"...So for today, sensei has told me to tell you that we will be covering the human reproductive system."

"WHAT?"

Grin. Scribble scribble. "Just joking. I wanted to see your reactions."

Inui wasn't so sure the team was going to love him forever for this. But if they killed him now, who was going to train them and make them special homemade veggie juice? He was convinced he was too precious to be killed.

Maybe not.

Sensei walked into the room just in time to save Inui's head from being ripped off his shoulders by a very disturbed neko. Who was convinced that his innocence had been scarred for life.

"Today we will be covering atoms and their properties." Shock and horror. On second thought, the human reproductive system didn't sound so bad after all. At least it was...interesting...in a way. But nothing could save them now.

"If you will open your textbooks to page 53467, you will find a picture of an atom, and it is even in full colour. Write down on a piece of paper what you observe about the atom."

_**Ryoma:**_

_It looks like a grey tennis ball._

_There are many small grey tennis balls surrounding it._

_**Eiji:**_

_It looks like the model of the solar system my sister once built._

_**Fuji (the traditional good student. Grrr):**_

_The atom is surrounded by electrons, which are negatively-charged._

_The nucleus of the atom contains both protons and neutrons._

It didn't take a genius to figure out who'd done their reading and who hadn't. But the results had been expected anyway. Sensei knew the team all too well. Which was why he didn't pay any attention to Inui's... not paying any attention.

Inui, meanwhile, was making very interesting observations about the teacher. And before dear readers start getting any funny ideas, he had concluded that Sensei had been a toad in his past life. There were only so many people, no matter what age, who didn't even know how to open a powerpoint presentation. He wasn't even sure if Sensei knew what a computer was. Well, Eiji's 96 year old grandmother knew how to keep a blog, and Oishi's 4 year old sister knew how to surf the net for Blue's Clues. Maybe sensei _was _that ancient after all. Either that or he'd lived under a rock all his life and come out only in the past month to teach. Which was definitely not the case. He'd probably been teaching at this school ever since it was built.

Momo was getting bored. And in the Peach boy's brain, getting bored equated to disturbing Ryoma. But since Ryoma was too far away, that in turn equated to bullying Kaido. Who unfortunately happened to be sitting right in front of his arch enemy. He was about to find out that it wasn't such a good idea. Momo flipped wad after wad of scrunched up paper onto poor Kaido's desk, and when opened, each was found to have crudely drawn pictures of snakes choking on tennis balls.

Kaido found sweet revenge in drawing pictures of peaches wearing sunglasses and grass skirts. Though he wasn't too sure why he did that, it definitely got the reaction he wanted. He could just hear Momo fizzing up behind him. But that satisfaction didn't last long.

Both Momo and Kaido were both mildly surprised to see an extra wad of paper flop onto their desks from a different direction. Dread flooded them, and they paled dramatically as they recognised the all too familiar handwriting. It was no longer necessary to open it to know what was inside, but they did so anyway.

_100 laps after the next training session._

That was enough to stop any unruly activity between the two now disgruntled second-years.

Meanwhile...

Eiji had been feeling dead ever since sensei walked into the classroom. When Eiji felt dead it wasn't a good thing for the rest of the team. When a cat is bored it finds something to do, which is exactly what Eiji did. Sensei didn't deserve attention, and besides, if he ever needed any of this rubbish in his lifetime, which he very much doubted, he could always ask Fuji. Now...Ochibi needed a break from that cap. Absence makes the heart grow fonder...

In a split second he'd stolen Ryoma's beloved baseball cap and put it on. His bouncy hair didn't quite fit in but it didn't matter. Fuji, glancing over from his textbook, had to laugh. Who could resist laughing at a redhaired cat wearing a white cap that looked like the national flag? Maybe Tezuka could, but he didn't count because he was the school's most well-known block of stone.

Said captain was getting annoyed with his team. And who could blame him, stuck with a bunch of teenagers acting like preschool kids? No matter. His team of tennis players would be very fit in a couple of days' time. Sensei was giving him no limit of opportunities to give the team extra laps. Oh well. They only had themselves to blame.

"I want you all now to take out your student diaries and note this down. Your test will be in 2 weeks, and in this 2 weeks you will be covering not only the structural properties, but also chemical bonding and balancing. Please also note that this test will be 40 of your entire year's Science mark..." _Group chorus: Oh crap._

But that was okay... right? There was still 2 weeks. And besides, with their amazing level of concentration and hard work, they'd be sure to score on this paper. With a little help from Fuji and Inui in the direction of collecting notes. At least now they knew where all their savings were going.

**A/N: I think writer's block is contagious. Very. And poor me seems to have been stricken with the worst case ever. Anyway, I was going to write on Biology but I figured it'd be rather awkward writing about the reproductive system, and I couldn't remember anything about DNA, so I wrote about Chemistry instead, because I just finished that in school. I'll be writing Fudomine next, and I think that one will be at least a bit better...**


End file.
